MeLtInG hIs IcE bArRiEr
by Nyarghh
Summary: Hitsugaya goes to the human world t o help Ichigo defeat his newest enemy. While down there he learns more about his past and it has something to do about a girl named Tamaku. title was changed! My old name was xX35PercentEmoXx-. Thank You :D
1. His Angel

**His Angel**

Summary-Hitsugaya goes to the human world t o help Ichigo defeat his newest enemy. While down there he learns more about his past and it has something to do about a girl named Tamaku. [HitsugayaxOC]

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Disclaimer**

**xX35PercentEmoXx- **I don't own Bleach. I do however own Tamaku [my character.]

**Tamaku-** …I wish it weren't true…

**xX35PercentEmoXx- **When I do [this] It is me talking about the story so you can understand it or to tell you that I can't spell this or that. Alright people… scrolled down to the story… nothing to see here.

**Tamaku- **And (this) is my thoughts. Kid (35% emo) is writing her first story so please rekind the flames. See yah!! Oh… and by the way… Kid here, don't know what the title of each chapter should be, so some of the titles don't make sense… bye bye.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1- Tamaku**

*Hitsugaya's Dream*

Young Hitsugaya walks slowly up the river bank waiting for his friend Tamaku [he's still living.] A minuet passed and he saw a young girl, with short red hair in a black cap, (hair is in 2 pigtails.), running to him [she was wearing a white tee shirt with a thin red sleeveless jacket and brown cargo pants.]

"Hi Shiro-kun!!" he said. Hitsugaya frowned at his new nickname.

"What happened to Hitsugaya-kun?" he asked. She smiled at him with caused him to blush.

"It's to long." She said. Hitsugaya sighed.

"Come on Tamaku. We are going to the park." he said holding his hand out for the red haired girl, [which was Tamaku] which in turned took his hand and ran with him to the park. [They are both 9 years old. .]

When they got to the park, Tamaku stopped in her tracks. Hitsugaya turned around to face Tamaku.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Tamaku opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly let out a horrified scream. Darkness was swallowing her up. Hitsugaya started to run to her but a few feets away, darkness grabbed hold of his legs.

Both Tamaku and Hitsugaya stretched out their hands to grab on to each other. When they almost got a hold of each others hand, the darkness disappeared along with Tamaku. Hitsugaya fell to his knees and started crying.

"TAMAKU!!!!!" he cried. And that evening was the last time he saw Tamaku.

*End of his Dream about his past*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya sprang up from his bed panting and sweating. Matsumoto appeared nest to his bed, making him jump and fall off his bed.

"What are you doing here?!!" he yelled at Matsumoto. Matsumoto laughed and Hitsugaya looked at her. (sorta like this O.o)

"Who's Tamaku you keep saying in this dream of yours?" she asked. Hitsugaya blushed at the thought of Tamaku. Then Matsumoto's face expression turned serious.

"So you remember some of your past. Right?" she asked. Hitsugaya looked away and nodded. Matsumoto sighed.

"Well. Forget about that for a second. We have a mission." Matsumoto said.

Hitsugaya raised his eyebrow telling her to continue. Matsumoto continued [obviously]

"We are going down to Earth and fight our newest enemy. We don't know who this enemy is yet but Ichigo and Rukia know something about him/her." Hitsugaya nodded.

"How much do we know about this enemy?" he asked. Matsumoto sighed.

"We know that he or she is a human with special powers." She said.

"And we know that he/she has the ability to control a human being for as long as they want. And from Ichigo, that enemy doesn't fight but makes the person he controls fight. And Ichigo was fight with the mind-controlled human." she said. Hitsugaya just nodded.

"So when do we leave?" he asked. Matsumoto smiled.

"Right now!!" she exclaimed! Hitsugaya nodded and they walked off to the gate to the human world.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

*wait for the next chapter*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kitty: ok this was a seriously OLD story I found on my old computer so I though why not post it up?

Matt: now u have A LOT of stories to do :D

Kitty: I know T.T

Matt: well wait for the next chapter lol

Kitty: REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Tamaku!

**Tamaku?!**

**Kitty:** Chapter 2! I do not own Bleach. But I own Tamaku. BWAHAHAH!

**Tamaku:** T.T I wanna be free!

**Matt:** How are you able to write stories on weekdays?

**Kitty:** I said it was for school work.

**Matt: ** Liar

**Kitty:** AT LEAST IM WRITING!

**Matt:** ehh...you're write. AHAHAH write… GET IT?

**Tamaku:** O.O''

**Kitty: **OH I GET IT! But that's not really funny.

**Matt: **OF COURSE IT IS!

**Kitty:** IS NOT!

**Matt:** IS TOO!

**Kitty:** NOT!

**Matt:** WHAT EVER! Please readers… continue with the story :D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: Tamaku?!

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto made their way to Ichigo's school. Hitsugaya was annoyed by Matsumoto's continuous ranting on stuff he thought to be pointless. The something caught his eye. It was a girl, but no ordinary girl.

"_It's the girl from my dream!"_ he though looking at the girl with pure shock.

She looked exactly like what she looked like in his dream, wearing a white tee shirt with a thin red sleeveless jacket and brown cargo pants. Her short red hair was also in 2 short pigtails. Nothing of her had changed.

The only thing that changed were that her eyes were no what he saw in the dream. In the dream they were lively and full of spirit. Now her eyes displayed no emotion. She looked like only of those little artificial things Ichigo had described as a "doll." So hollow and dull. Her eyes meet his, thought it didn't look like they were staring at each other. Somehow her eyes told him that she was staring off into space. Something was definitely not right.

Matsumoto looked at Hitsugaya strangely.

"What are you staring at captain?" she asked him looking to where he was staring. Hitsugaya looked at her. How could Matsumoto miss her? When he looked back at where the girl stood. So was there no more. Hitsugaya blinked. Maybe it was his imagination.

"It's nothing Matsumoto." He told her.

When they got to Ichigo he was getting an earful from Rukia.

"I was going to eat that thingy magigy!" she yelled at him. Ichigo yelled back.

"Well maybe if you didn't just leave the cookie on your desk out in the open in front of everyone's face, then I wouldn't have eaten it!" he screamed back.

Hitsugaya sighed. Surely they were mature enough not to argue over some small thing like who eat the cookie. Yet he was wrong. They were just too immature to handle it.

"We are not here to discuss who eat the cookie. What I want to know is who we are up against." He said. Rukia looked at him.

"We are dealing with this mind controlling person that beat the crap out of Ichigo." She pointed out. Ichigo blushed in embarrassment.

"Baka! How could I hit him when he controls the people?" he yelled.

"Because of the fact that you could have gone straight for him!" Rukia yelled back.

"But his mind controlled people always block the moves. I can't harm innocent people!" he defended.

"THEY ARE INNOCENT IF THEY ATTACK YOU!" "THAT BECAUSE THEY ARE MIND CONTROLLED!"

This argument would have lasted for hours but Hitsugaya didn't have time to sit around while the enemy was out at large.

"URUSAI!" he screamed. Ichigo and Rukia both quite down. They learned that it would turn out as a bad thing if you angered Hitsugaya.

"Can you tell us anything about the last time you went up against him?" Hitsugaya asked Ichigo. Ichigo nodded. Matsumoto squealed.

"Oh goody a flashback!" she screamed in excitement. Hitsugaya gave her a notebook.

"If you like flashbacks so much then take down all the details and don't leave anything big out." He told her. Matsumoto started whining but Hitsugaya told her to pipe down so that Ichigo can tell them about his encounter.

-_Flashback_-

_Ichigo was walking down to his house arguing with Rukia about which color was better. _

"_Orange is definitely better then pink!" Ichigo told Rukia. Rukia glared at him. _

"_You only like orange because it's the same color as your hair." she said. _

"_Your point being?" asked Ichigo. _

"_My point being you like carrot top hair." she said. _

"_That makes no sense!" _

"_DOES TOO!" she screamed. Ichigo sighed. _

"_Well pink is for stupid little girly girls." he said earning a gasp from Rukia. _

"_ARE YOU SAYING THAT IM STUPID?" she yelled, an angry throbbing vein on the side of her head. _

"_No?" he questioned. _

_Before Rukia could hit Ichigo they both got hit but something. Or rather someone. Getting to their feet they saw a boy about their age smirking at them. _

"_I thought I was going have a worthy opponent. Guess I was wrong." She said. Ichigo glared at him. _

"_I dare you to say that again." He said. _

"_You heard me." The boy said. _

"_You are weak." Right after he finished his sentence Ichigo came charging at him. He was just about to hit him when a girl came out of nowhere and kicked him hard, sending him flying into a tree. The boy laughed menacingly. _

"_You got owned by my sister." He laughed out. Ichigo looked at him and the girl. The girl did not respond nor laugh. It was as if she was under some kind of spell. _

"_What did you do to her?" Ichigo yelled at the boy. The boy smirked. _

"_It's something called mind control genius." He said. Ichigo was ready to charge at him. He could not forgive people who controlled others. _

_Before he could react the girl hurled herself at him and started to beat him up. Ichigo didn't attack her back. It didn't seem right to hit someone being mind controlled. He could seriously hurt her physical body. All he could do was to try and block her attacks. The boy groaned. _

"_FIGHT BACK YOU RETARD!" he screamed at Ichigo. Ichigo ignored him and continued to block the attacks._

_Rukia jumped in the help but with one swift movement of the girls hands send her flying back. Rukia tried again but again got knocked back. That girl was no ordinary person being controlled. She had the power to use magic. What kind of person was she? Rukia had to find out. This was rather interesting. All Rukia could do was watch Ichigo block the girls attacks. _

_After 15 minutes and nonstop hitting and kicking from the girl, and nonstop blocking from Ichigo, The boy grew impatient. _

"_I don't have all day. Finish him!" he yelled. The girl mumbled inaudible words and Ichigo went flying into the fence. Ichigo tried to get up and the with the swift movement of the girls hands, Ichigo felt an invisible force pull him down. It felt kind of like the one Rukia use on him in their first encounter, but this one was indeed stronger. _

'_What in the word is she?' he asked himself. The boy sighed. _

"_I think its best I be off." He said as he started to disappear. _

"_Oh how rude of me. My name is Kaylor Shizumushi. Have a nice day." He said before disappearing. Ichigo looked around for the girl but by the time he had spotted her she was already too far to catch up to. The girl looked back at them with her dull and hollow eyes, and with the movement of her hands, Ichigo felt the spell go down. Soon he was able to stand up. While limping home, he and Rukia couldn't help but wonder. Who were they up against and who was that girl?_

_-End of flashback-_

Hitsugaya tried to think about this.

'Kaylor Shizumushi…' he thought. The name sounded familiar but he couldn't get a hold of it. Surely he had heard the name before. Perhaps he could do ask some of his squads to do some researching about him. Hitsugaya sent the message to the place.

**[A/N I forgot what the place is called. The 13 something? I quit watching this like years back and I forgot almost everything except what the whole thing is about and the characters. Someone tell me xO]**

"Alright Matsumoto let's see what you had." He said. He knew he was going to regret asking her to do this. And he did. On the note was nothing but little doodles and pictures. Hitsugaya pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Mat…su...mo…to…" he said angrily. Matsumoto had already disappeared. Hitsugaya sighed. 'Forget it..' he thought.

"Hey Ichigo, what did the girl look like?" he asked him. Ichigo thought for a minute. Rukia popped in. "Something like this!" she said showing Hitsugaya her picture.

In the picture and girl was chibified. She had short red hair in two pigtails. Her hair was in a black cap. She wore a white tee shirt with a thin red sleeveless jacket and brown cargo pants. Hitsugaya's eyes widened. Rukia thought for a moment.

"I don't know who she is thought but she seems a little younger then us." She said.

"Tamaku…" mumbled Hitsugaya. Rukia and Ichigo looked at him.

"What?" Ichigo asked. Hitsugaya repeated her name louder and more clearly.

Rukia gasped. "Could it be that you are regaining some of your past?" she said. Hitsugaya looked at the window.

"So it would seem." He replied. Ichigo sighed.

"Well besides that… do you know anything else?" he asked. Hitsugaya shook his head.

"I've only started to regain my past. This is all I know." He said. With that said Hitsugaya dismissed their little meeting and went to hat and clog's place. [I also forgot his name :D]

After much discussion Hat and clogs let Hitsugaya stay for the time being. Hitsugaya went to the roof. Why was his past linked to the case? It was so weird. He needed to find out more about Tamaku. But before that he needed sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Matt: WEWT LONG CHAPTER!

Kitty: AT LEAST I HAD TIME!

Tamaku: hmm... took 30 minutes to write this.. congratz

Kitty: YAY!

Matt: WOAH DANG THAT'S FAST.

Kitty: I ish fats typer :D –ish proud-

Matt: so I've noticed…

Kitty:" READ N REVIEW IF YOU WANT THRID CHAPTER ASAP

Matt: If you don't tell others about Kitty's work then say good bye to her stories.

Kitty: your so evil

Matt: Thank you and im proud.

Tamaku: press the little button called submit on the bottom please? ARIGATO FOR THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Kyo! Questions, Questions and evne more!

**Kyo!? Questions, Questions and more Questions!**

Kitty: well…. Here's chapter 3 of this story

Matt: yay

Kitty: I do not own bleach sadly but I do own Tamaku :D

Tamaku: someone just kill her already

Kitty: O-O

Matt: kill kitty?

Tamaku: Not her. I was talking about my mom who just called me

Kitty: Your mom? I haven't created her yet

Tamaku: well she's calling from the future

Matt: o-0

Tamaku: readers plz read the story already

Kitty: oh and Japanese dictionary is on the bottom.

_-Hitsugaya's dream-_

_It was the first day of school. First day of 2__nd__ grade and Hitsugaya hated it. The kids in his class were noisy, annoying and rather rude to the teacher. Hitsugaya thought that his class was probably the worst class the teacher has ever had. They even teased his white hair. Hitsugaya knew better then to sink to their level, so he just ignored them. Nobody in his school wanted to be his friend because they though that he was the weird one. He had white hair and teal eyes, not to mention he was smarter than a 5__th__ grader. The kids in his class thought of him as an outsider._

_After class, a boy walked up to Hitsugaya. _

"_Hey there what's your name?" he said. The boy had wild shaggy black and deep green eyes. Girls absolutely adored him because he was cute and very polite. Many tried to ask him out, even on his first day! But Kyo rejected them all. Hitsugaya nodded at him. _

"_My name's Hitsugaya. Anatawa?" he asked. _

"_The name's Kyo, a pleasure to meet you." said Kyo shaking Hitsugaya's hand. Hitsugaya didn't know why the guy was talking to him. Kyo seemed nice but it could all be an act to try and humiliate him. _

_Day after day Kyo came up to him and talked to him. Hitsugaya still didn't trust him. One day Hitsugaya was being bullied by 5__th__ graders. Just as they were about to punch Hitsugaya Kyo came in out of no where and tackled the guy. Kyo was a good fighter soon had the guys running home to their moms. That was when Hitsugaya started to respect Kyo, but he didn't admit it._

_//fast forward a little//_

_It was approaching December and by that time people started to accept Hitsugaya as their classmate and not as an outsider. He even had his own fanclub, as girls started to see him and the cool, laid-back cutie._

_Then the doors of his classroom door opened. In stepped a girl with long red hair tied in two ponytails. She wore the school uniform with a long thin black and white scarf. She also had earphones around her neck and music was blasting out of them. She wore a little black hat that was tilted a little to the left side of her head. She also had the type of body a girl would die for._

_Hitsugaya thought she was going to be rude just like the rest but he was wrong about her. She was more polite than most of his classmates. _

_The red headed girl bowed politely. _

"_Ano, watashi-wa Tamaku Shizumushi. Dozo Yoroshiku."____Tamaku said to the class._ _The answered while commenting how cute she was. The girls just gave Tamaku a look, already hating her for grabbing the attention of most of the guys. Kyo was busy balancing his pen on his nose Hitsugaya chuckled as the pen would always fall off and Kyo would stare at it while pouting._

_The teacher smiled at Tamaku and looked around the class, trying to find an empty seat. There was an available seat behind Kyo and in front of Hitsugaya, a seat that any girl would kill for. _

"_Tamaku-san you can sit between Kyo and Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya and Kyo please raise your hands." said the teacher. Kyo somehow fell asleep and Hitsugaya was too lazy to raise his hands. The teacher sighed. _

"_Just sit between the sleepyhead and Hitsugaya." he said. "Who's Hitsugaya?" asked Tamaku. The whole class pointed to Hitsugaya and Tamaku went to her seat._

_While Tamaku walked to her assigned seat, one of the girls stuck her foot out and tripped Tamaku. Kyo suddenly woke up and saved Tamaku from falling face first to the ground. The whole class looked at the girl named Kimberly._

_She was cute but she was also the class whore. She would date boys older then herself and would dump them after she got what she wanted. [Jewelry, clothing, ipod, dogs, etc] Rumor has it that Kimberly was already deflowered by her WAYYYYYYY ex boyfriend who happened to be twice as old as her. [3__rd__ grade is 8 rite? So the dude was 16 years old. THAT'S JUST MESSED UP!!!] She went out with more guys then the rest of her class. Her latest target was said to be Kyo. Kimberly was confident that he would go out with her. She tried different methods of seducing him but he didn't even bat an eye. _

"_Opps. My bad." She said innocently. Tamaku brushed herself off and thanked Kyo for saving her face. Kyo smiled. _

"_It was my pleasure." he said. Kimberly gave Tamaku a murderous glare. When Kimberly had her eyes on a guy, nobody was allowed to touch him, or else they would live to see another day._

_Tamaku sat herself between Hitsugaya and Kyo. Kyo sat back in his seat and turned to Tamaku. _

"_Boku-wa Kyo Kuroshi. Anatawa?" he said. Tamaku smiled. _

"_Watashi-wa Tamaku Shizumushi. Dozo Yoroshiku." She replied. _

"_Kochira koso, dozo yoroshiku." Kyo got up and went up to Hitsugaya. _

"_Kochira Hitsugaya. He was good friend." Said Kyo. Tamaku waved at Hitsugaya. _

"_Hello Hitsugaya-chan." She said. [Note: I've heard that chan means little so it could be used for insults :O] Hitsugaya waved back. "Hey."_

_Kyo, Hitsugaya and Tamaku talked for a while and soon became friends. _

"_Are you new to this school or just transferred from a different class?" Kyo asked. _

"_I'm new to this school." _

"_Hitsugaya and I will show you around." _

"_Okay! Domo- arigato-gozaimasu." "Do- itashimashite." Then class ended and the three walked off. _

_The three became very close friends in a few months. Hitsugaya started to see that Kyo and Tamaku liked each other. Hitsugaya felt jealous but he let it go._

_-end of dream-_

Hitsugaya woke up to see he was looking at the sky.

'_I must have fallen asleep on the roof.'_ He thought as he got up. His cell phone rang. It was from the Soul Society.

"Moshi Moshi?" said Hitsugaya. The person answered.

"We found information on Kaylor Shizumushi and I'm pretty sure you want to hear it."

"Well let's hear it then." said Hitsugaya.

"Kaylor Shizumushi. He attends private school but that's impossible." Hitsugaya did the O-o face.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"We did a little research on him. He lived roughly… 800 years ago." [Let's pretend Hitsugaya died 8 years ago in shinigami time which is 800 in human time.] Hitsugaya almost fell off the roof.

"WHAT!?" he yelled.

Passing people look at him crazy.

"But Ichigo encountered him already." He said.

"Well, there are some ghosts that can appear human and be solid as a human." said the person.

"Does that mean they are unique humans like Quincys and things like that?"

"There might be a possibility."

"I want you to research those types of humans and a girl named Tamaku Shizumushi."

"Are Kaylor and Tamaku related?"

"Of course they are."

"We researched that already but it seems that every bit of information on her was erased."

"I see."

"I'll look up the types of people and get back to you when I find some information."

"Alright." And with that they hung up.

Hitsugaya got off the roof and went to do some exploring. About 5 minutes later Hitsugaya heard chuckling and turned around to the source of the laughter.

"Hey Hitsugaya-kun. Long time since I saw you around. It has been 800 years has it not?" said the boy. Hitsugaya thought he sounded familiar.

The boy got closer and Hitsugaya gasped. It was no other then Kyo.

"Kyo!?" Hitsugaya said in surprise. Kyo grinned.

"The one and only." He said. Hitsugaya stared at him. He had to be dreaming. Kyo lived like 800 years ago. There was no way he could still be living today.

"But how are you still alive?" he said, or would have said if not had Kyo interrupted him.

"Who ever said that I was alive?." He said.

Hitsugaya blinked. If he was telling him the truth he would have turned into a hollow a long time ago, but then again, there was no chain attached to his chest. Kyo understood what he was trying to say when Hitsugaya look at his chest.

"Don't worry. My kind of people don't turn into hollows. We roam free in the living world and can teleport from Soul Society to living world." He said.

Hitsugaya stared at him weirdly.

"Your kind? What do you mean your kind?" he asked. Kyo sighed.

"You ask so many questions!" he whined.

"You'll find out my 'kind' in one of your dreams." He said. Hitsugaya was now REALLY confused. How did he know he was starting to gain his memories. Hitsugaya pinched the bridge of his nose while Kyo started to float around him.

"Well what are you doing here following me around?" he asked. People passing by thought he was crazy talking to himself. Kyo pouted.

"I come and hang out with my best friend?" he asked giving Hitsugaya his puppy eyes for the heck of it.

Hitsugaya smiled a little.

"Fine, follow me for as long as you want." He said sighing to Kyo's puppy eyes. Kyo did a whoop and gave Hitsugaya a manly one arm hug.

"People will think im a freak talking to myself." Hitsugaya said.

"But you're already a freak." Kyo teased. Hitsugaya threw a random bucket at him.

"OW! Fine wait right here." Kyo said as he rounded a corner. Hitsugaya didn't know what he was doing but by the time Kyo came back everyone was saying hi to him. Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"You can also turn solid as a human being?" he yelled in surprise, lucky for him no one heard that.

"You ask too many questions!!!" Kyo whined.

"Just answer my last question!"

"FINE! Yes I can and so can Tamaku-chan."

-5 seconds- Hitsugaya: …

-10 seconds- Hitsugaya: !!!!!

-15 seconds- Hitsugaya: TAMAKU IS DEAD?!?!

-15.5 seconds- Kyo: -anime fall- STOP IT WITH THE FREAKIN QUESTIONS!!!

"But is she?" Hitsugaya wanted to know. Kyo just waved it off.

"You'll find out more in those dreams of yours." Hitsugaya sighed. Kyo wasn't going to tell him anything else so they walked off the Ichigo's house, although Kyo didn't know the person.

"Where are we going?" asked Kyo.

"We're going to see Ichigo." Said Hitsugaya. Kyo blinked.

"We're going to see a strawberry?" he asked.

"No we are going to see a friend."

"Named Ichigo which means strawberry?"

"Yes."

-end chapter-

HURRAY! Chapter 3 up lol. My Japanese dictionary is on the bottom. Im not Japanese so some of them might not be rite. ONWARD COMRADES!

**Anata-wa**

From my knowledge and from anime/subtitles, This is use for questions like what's your name and how about you.

**Ano, watashi-wa Tamaku Shizumushi. **

Ano is used when you hesitate to say something. [Um… or Er…] Watashi-wa is what girls use for I. Kyo used **Boku-wa **which is also I, mostly boys use it but tomboys also use this word.

**Dozo Yoroshiku [**Nice to meet you**]**

**Kochira koso, dozo yoroshiku [**Nice to meet you too.**]**

**Kochira- **Sometimes Kochira is use when you introduce someone. Like Kyo did when he introduced Hitsugaya to Tamaku.

**Domo- arigato-gozaimasu [** Thank you very much.**]**

**Do- Itashimashite [**You're welcome.**]**

**Moshi Moshi- **a word used when one is on the phone. [Hello?]


	4. OMGWTFBBQ

**Alliances?**

**Kitty: Meh! Chapter 4 are up :D **

**Matt: bad grammar lol**

**Tamaku: gratz… Matt decided to be manager again lol**

**Kyo: im finally on the announcement :D**

**Kitty: I ish proud :D**

**Matt: grammar…**

**Kitty: it's not wrong! It's called kitty language D:**

**Matt: wha? Lmao!**

**Kitty: can I have a teddy bear?**

**Matt: -gives teddy-**

**Kitty: I shall call it squishy and it shall be mine! And it shall be my squishy**

**Kyo: Can I pet it?**

**Kitty: get your own!**

**Kyo: -emo corner-**

**Kitty: NO! –drags him out- MY EMO CORNER!**

**Matt: -drags Kitty out- nobody's corner!**

**Tamaku: waste time or start story?**

**Kitty: oh yea… xDD**

**=Start=**

Ichigo blinked when he saw Hitsugaya along with a stranger. Kyo waved at him. "Hello!" he yelled energetically. Ichigo gave him the confused look. Kyo looked at Hitsugaya. "This person is a shinigami isn't he?" Kyo asked. Hitsugaya nodded, while Ichigo and Rukia looked at Kyo surprised. "How do you know that im a shinigami?" Ichigo asked, looking at Kyo suspiciously. Kyo shrugged. "Lucky guess?" he asked.

Rukia whispered to Ichigo. "He must be a spy that Hitsugaya captured." She told him. Hitsugaya shook his head. "Bakas. He's an old friend." He said. Ichigo looked at him surprised. "How old?" he asked. Hitsugaya shrugged. "The time that I was still alive." He told them. Ichigo and Rukia stared, eyes widened at Kyo. Kyo looked around as if someone was behind him. "Why are you guys staring at me? It creeps me out." He said. Rukia looked at him up and down. "Why are you still alive?" she asked. Kyo blinked. Hitsugaya sighed. "He's not." He said.

Suddenly Ichigo's sister Karin came in. "Ichigo!" she exclaimed. She then saw Ichigo's friends and a newcomer. She blinked. "A new friend of yours?" she asked. Ichigo looked at her. "You can see him?" he asked dumbfounded. Karin gave him the weird look. "Of course I can see him. Why?" she asked. Rukia laughed nervously. "We were just testing your eyesight." She said. Karin shrugged and went away.

Rukia looked at Kyo who was poking at Kon. Kon woke up. "CAN'T A MAN GET SOME SLEEP HERE!?" he yelled. Kyo screamed and stomped on Kon. "EVIL POSSESSED TEDDYBEAR!" he screamed as he repeatedly stomped on Kon. Rukia laughed at Kon. Ichigo sighed. "If your dead how can my sister see you?" he questioned. Kyo scratched the back of his head. "Because I'm not of your kind?" he asked. Rukia and Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya for an explanation. Hitsugaya shrugged. "He won't tell me anything." He said pointing to Kyo. Kyo came and noogied Hitsugaya's hair. "Those dreams of yours will tell you more. I think stuff about me is coming up next." He said. The group just shrugged as Hitsugaya tried to get out of Kyo's grip. Kon laid forgotten.

Rukia and Ichigo decided to talk more about their newest enemy. "Who the hell is this Kaylor dude? Rukia wondered. Kyo popped into the conversation. "Kaylor Shizumushi?" he asked. All three heads turn to his direction. Kyo was uneased by the attention. "You know Kaylor?" Hitsugaya asked. Kyo looked at Hitsugaya. "Don't you remember? We were his friends too when we were living." He said. Hitsugaya blinked. Kyo shrugged.

Ichigo sighed. "Well it's time to go to school." Rukia said. Kyo perked up. "Can I join you?" he asked. Ichigo looked at him. "You don't go to our school." He said. Kyo whined. "PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he begged. He continued to beg until the three gave in. Kyo threw his hands in the air. "YATTA!" he cheered. [A/N: Yatta means hurray I guess lol of YAY! xDD]

When they made it too school Kyo looked at it. "Uhhhh…." Kyo said. Hitsugaya looked at him. "What is it now?" he asked. Kyo pointed to the school. "Im sure this is the same place we went to school." He said. Rukia looked at him in surprise. "This school can't be here for that long!" she said. Ichigo shrugged. "You never know." He said. Then Keigo came out of nowhere. "IIIIIIIICCCCCCHHHHHIIIIIIIIIGGGOOOO!!" he yelled as he ran to Ichigo. Ichigo held out his arm and Keigo slammed into it. "Good morning Keigo." He said as he walked away from the fallen Keigo. Kyo poked at Keigo. "He's out-cold." Kyo stated. Ichigo shrugged. "Just leave him he'll revive." He said. Kyo shrugged and ran over to the others.

The principle walked over to them. "Oh you're the new students." She said to Kyo and Hitsugaya. They gave her the blank look. "Huh?" the asked. The principle smiled. "Mr. Tayuka and Mr. Shiroshi we all welcome you to this school. I'll go pick up your paper work." She said as he walked down the hall. Hitsugaya and Kyo were frozen solid.

Kyo blinked. "What just happened?" he asked dumbfounded. Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Welcome to our school?" he stated in a question. Hitsugaya sighed. "This is troublesome." He said. Kyo blinked. "If we go to school… then what happens to the real students that are coming?" Ichigo asked. Rukia shrugged. "They would pass for psycho freaks and will be sent to a hospital?" she asked. Kyo saw the principle and went up to her. "Im sorry ma'am but you got the wrong people. We're just visiting." Kyo said. The principle nodded. "Oh I see. Sorry for disturbing you folks." She said as she walked off.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Well what now?" Rukia asked.

The bell rang

"You guys go to class." He ordered them. He turned to Kyo. "Im going to the roof to report some things to the soul society." He said. Kyo waved him off. "I'm going to explore this place." He said. Rukia stopped him. "You might get caught." Rukia warned him. Kyo smirked. "You're forgetting that im a ghost." He said. Rukia sighed. "You're right." She said as they walked away.

Kyo closed his eyes and soon enough he was not solid anymore, nor seeable. He roamed around the halls. The he heard chuckling. Curiously he went to the source of the sound and saw a figure. Kyo gasped.

"T-Tamaku?!" he said bewildered.

-End-

CLIFFE~!

Mwahahaha. Remember to read and review :]


	5. DarthSideWithCookiesAndTheCookieMonster

**Darth Side Cookies with Cookie Monster**

**Kitty: IM FREAKIN BACK FROM BEYOND THE BEYOND D**

**Matt: am i? :D**

**Kitty: no your still in the beyond stage**

**Matt: D:**

**Kyo: YOU WENT AWAY FOR SO LONG! –glomps kitty-**

**Kitty: WHAT THE APPLESAUCE? U DON'T BELONG IN THE NOTES D:**

**Kyo: BUT BUT BUT BUT!**

**Matt: -still in the beyond-**

**Kitty: KYO! ON WITH DISCLAIMER!**

**Kyo: Nekochan doesn't own bleach! She owns me :D SHE MAH MOMMY!**

**Kitty: I FEEL SO OLD!**

**Matt: -passes beyond stage- VICTORY! –mushroom lands on him and he becomes extra big- WHAT DA DOUCHE?!**

**Kitty: wha da…**

**-we are experiencing technical difficulty please go on with the story-**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Previous_

"_You guys go to class." He ordered them. He turned to Kyo. "Im going to the roof to report some things to the soul society." He said. Kyo waved him off. "I'm going to explore this place." He said. Rukia stopped him. "You might get caught." Rukia warned him. Kyo smirked. "You're forgetting that im a ghost." He said. Rukia sighed. "You're right." She said as they walked away._

_Kyo closed his eyes and soon enough he was not solid anymore, nor seeable. He roamed around the halls. The he heard chuckling. Curiously he went to the source of the sound and saw a figure. Kyo gasped._

"_T-Tamaku?!" he said bewildered._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kyo stared at Tamaku for a long time. "Is that you Tama-chan?" he asked approaching the unfazed figure. Surely enough there stood Tamaku. But she wasn't alone. Kaylor came to view. "Well if it isn't Kyo-kun. What a wonderful surprise." He said. Kyo got into a fighting position. "Don't tell me you used Tamaku too." He said angrily. Kaylor chuckled. "What I do is none of your concern." He grinned.

Kyo clenched his fist. "You'll pay for using her." He said as he charged at Kaylor, but blocking his way was Tamaku as she got into her fight position. Kyo froze and his eyes widened. "Tamaku-chan snap out of it." He pleaded her.

Tamaku just charged at him and attacked him. Kyo tried avoiding her. As Tamaku raised her fist, Kyo caught it. "I can't hurt you Tamaku-chan." He said, hoping she would snap out of it. She stopped for a minute. Kyo took this as a good sign and let go of her fist. Tamaku smirked and punched him as hard as her body could let her. Kyo was sent flying back into a wall, crashing into it.

"Urg!" cried Kyo in pain as he got up painfully. "THE PAIN HAS SPOKEN!" he cried to no one in particular. Kaylor chuckled. "A clown as usual." He said as he walked over. Kyo got ready to fight him but was caught by surprise when Tamaku's fist caught him in the stomach.

Kyo doubled over in pain. Breathing heavily he struggle hard to get up, but landed back on the ground as Kaylor put his foot on Kyo's back. "Uwargh!" CRIED Kyo as his face connected with the ground. "Pain to the extreme!" shouted Kyo. (Kitty: now doesn't that sound familiar? Get it right for a cookie :D)

Kyo was grabbed by the hair and pulled up. Kyo winced as he was face to face with Kaylor. "Uwah." Kaylor smirked. "What does Tamaku mean to you?" he asked. Kyo glared at him the best he could. "She's one of my closest friends, and im not going to let a sadist like you take over her." He shouted out. Kaylor laughed. "Well she's under my control." He said smirking at Kyo. Kyo spat at his face. Kaylor threw him against the wall. Kyo gasped as the breathe was knocked out of him. Kaylor walked over to Kyo. "Have a nice dream." He said hitting Kyo's head. Kyo fell back unconscious.

Kaylor laughed. "Let's go Tamaku." He said, and they left, leaving poor unciouncious Kyo lying around.

Xcliffx

Kittty: SORRY FOR THE WORST UPDATE EVER! But it was dark and I needed sleep and stuff D: I'll update another 2 short chapters tomorrow cuz I like to keep stories from long scrolling D: again so sorry I'll be writing this story in short form from now on since the other stories also have to be done. Please take a peak at my other stories?

Matt: And don't blame kitty for being a crappy author (Kitty: HEY!)

Kyo: she wants to at least be almost finished with all her stories before writing her sequeal to Unwilling love. It might take a while though

Kitty: THE CHEESE HAS SPOKEN!

Matt and Kyo: WHAT DID IT SAY?!

Kitty: read and review and sorry D;


	6. Well Thought Out Plan?

**Well Thought Out Plan?**

Kitty: whee im back~!

Matt: get to work!

Kitty: but but but… I have homework )':

Matt: you got 4 days to do it who cares?

Kitty: HOW COLD! D:

Matt: I love you too xDD. Now do the disclaimer.

Kitty: I will never own bleach no matter how hard I try….. BLACK FRIDAY!!

Matt: DS I!

x………………………………………..x

Hitsugaya sighed. He had finished already finished reporting to the soul society about his findings. Though he couldn't stop thinking about Tamaku. He needed to know more about her. His memory regaining process was taking a lot of time. Hitsugaya sighed. _'It's ok Hitsugaya. Just wait a little longer.'_ He told himself.

Suddenly he heard a loud explosion. Whipping his head around he saw a cloud of smoke appear in the direction he left Kyo. Hitsugaya cursed under his breathe and exited the roof.

During his way down Rukia was dragging an unconscious Ichigo with her. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. Rukia laughed nervously.

"It was the only way the teacher would let us out." She said. Hitsugaya smacked his forehead.

"Ichigo can't help if he's unconscious." He pointed out. Rukia blinked.

"Oh you're right!" she exclaimed as she started slapping Ichigo awake. "GET UP!" she shouted.

Ichigo shot up fast. He rubbed his cheeks. "Dam Rukia. You punch like a man." He said. Soon he was out like a light again. Hitsugaya looked at Rukia.

"Oops." She said.

Leaving Rukia to reawake Ichigo, Hitsugaya left to the scene of the crime. Hitsugaya found Kyo, unconscious and lying around in the rubble. Hitsugaya ran up to Kyo and shook Kyo gently.

"Oi! This isn't the time to die again on me." He yelled trying to shake Kyo awake. Suddenly Kyo's hand shot up and knocked Hitsugaya at least 10 feet away from him.

"WHO STOLE MY TURTLE?!" he screamed sitting up. Hitsugaya glared at him. Kyo looked at Hitsugaya and then at his fist.

"Oops." He said sheepishly as Hitsugaya looked pissed. Hitsugaya took an intake of breathe.

"Well at least you're still alive." He sighed. Kyo looked around him.

"I think I screwed the school up." He said sweat dropping as he inspected the damage. Hitsugaya agreed.

"Why did you have to urge to destroy school property?" he questioned. Kyo thought.

"I forgot." He said. Hitsugaya felt like hitting his best friend, but restrained himself. It's better to leave him injured but provide more damage. Wait. Injured? If he was injured that means he was fighting someone. It couldn't be…

"Did you just fight with Tamaku and her brother?" he questioned. Rukia and Ichigo came into view.

"I WOKE HIM UP!" cried Rukia in excitement. Kyo and Hitsugaya sweat dropped. Ichigo frowned at her.

"Your hits hurt like hell." He pointed out. Rukia stuck her tongue out at him. Ichigo sighed.

"How immature." He said. He was out again. Hitsugaya smacked his forehead while Kyo laughed.

"Try waking him up without knocking him out again." Hitsugaya instructed as he turned to Kyo.

"Were you fighting anyone?" he asked. Kyo shot up and stumbled a little. "OH! I SAW TAMAKU! BUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" he yelled shaking Hitsugaya back and forth.

"Oi! Don't do that when you're injured! Take care about yourself before worrying about someone!" Hitsugaya yelled. Kyo pouted and sat back down, hissing at his renewed pain.

"Aw man. Kaylor hit me real hard." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. Hitsugaya stared at him. Ichigo finally was awaken. "Itai…" he said rubbing his head. Rukia just crossed her arms. "You missed out on a lot." She stated. Ichigo gave her the and-who's-fault-is-that? Look. Rukia just looked at Hitsugaya. "I'll heal Kyo." She said at she went up to Kyo and use the healing spell. (I haven't watched bleach for like 2 years, so shhh :))

"We need to save Tamaku and put an end to Kaylor. He's gone far enough." Hitsugaya stated. Nobody hurts his bets friend and gets away with it. Kyo sighed.

"But how can we fight Kaylor if Tamaku is the attacker and defender?" he questioned. Histugaya came up with an idea.

"I have an idea, everybody come closer."

x………….Later……………..x

Kyo hummed at he walked around with Hitsugaya, chatting happily. Suddenly the air got cold.

"Well if it isn't Hitsugaya and Kyo." The voice teased. Kyo was in fighting stance and Hitsugaya swallowed a pill. His soul came out while his body looked dumbfounded. Hitsugaya ordered his body to go hide, which it obeyed and ran somewhere.

Kaylor laughed. "You think you guys can beat me?" he laughed as Tamaku appeared. Tamaku ran to Kyo and Hitsugaya and started to fight them. Kyo and Hitsugaya did the best they could dodging her attacks. Suddenly Tamaku kicked Kyo in the stomach and sent him flying into a wall.

"KYO!" screamed Hitsugaya. Kyo got up.

"I'M OK! I may be bleeding but I'm ok!" he cried. Kaylor laughed evilly.

"So you guys think you can stop me?" he laughed. Kyo smiled.

"Not us." He said. Kaylor stared at him.

"Huh?"

"ATTACK!" cried Rukia and Ichigo appearing from their hiding spot. Ichigo lunged at Kaylor and brought him down. Tamaku tried to run after Ichigo but Kyo knocked her unconscious.

"Sorry Tamaku." He said as she was knocked out.

Ichigo had Kaylor pinned under him as Kaylor struggled to get out of his grasp.

"LEMME GO DAMIT!" he cried. Ichigo smirked.

"Not so strong now are you?" he said. Kaylor glared at him. Kyo and Hitsugaya went up to Kaylor, Tamaku out cold in Kyo's arms.

"You better start explaining." Kyo said. Kaylor sighed and held a bitter smile.

"Still not strong enough." He said Ichigo glared at him.

"What do you mean?"

x…………………………………x

Kitty: TO BE CONTINUED!

Matt: cliff hanger =_=

Kitty: pffft so? I still have like 3 more stories to update sheesh :C

Matt: ehh fine…

Kitty and Matt: please read and review! Comments on how to improve or suggestions are also appreiciated :]


End file.
